fairy tail hero from the shadows
by Anjtoadsage
Summary: not good at these so read the story i need reviews so i have a reason to get the actual story up.This is just to intro my OC's and need stuff so get my 1st OC up and ready.I also need one more char so anyoen who sends in a good OC in a good format ill puth him/her in the story :P pairings undecided and thats it pce
1. Chapter 1

FAIRY TAIL

Oc characters

Alexander (Alex)

Magic - dark dragon slayer magic

Appearance - mid dark brown hair

Hazel eyes

Light skin tone

Clothes - dark jacket

Black shirt and blue jeans

personality - he has a fun loving and care free attitude until he starts to fight then shit gets real Alex usually never takes his jacket off thinking almost no one could damage it but when he thinks his opponent is strong enough he would take it off

History - it's a secret read to find out: D

Ty

Magic - dragon slayer ice magic

Appearance - Ty is short with dirty blond hair and blue eyes with freckles across he's cheek to cheek

Personality - Ty hates to be called short and loves to try to show off but usually fails by bad luck

History - sorry another secret: P

(Sorry for lack of info but my bro insisted I put him in my story and dint even tell me shit so blame him)

ACTUAL FAIRY TAIL PPL

All of them that I could use to make the story the best I can

IM NOT GONNA DESCRIBE THEM FOR 2 REASONS

1) U prob already know what they look like or u wouldn't look for a story about it right

2) I am just too lazy to describe all 20 or 30 chars sorry: P

**NOTE: I will use txt talk when I'm writing as myself but if it's part of the story I would never dare or at least try and if I do and miss it when I'm proof reading sorry but hey I'm not perfect and I'm not going to say cause no one's perfect cause I prob already pissed of chuck Norris already 0.0.**

**Oh I am also debating on myself on either keeping Alex using dark slayer magic or dark god slayer magic I have he's history for the dragon slayer but I want to make a unique story and one that the readers like so be my guest and leave a comment on what u want me to make Alex and if u r going to talk to me about grammar this is the intro to chars not the story so I'm not trying so peace. **

**P.S. I know there is no story but I just wanted to get Alex's magic down and if enough ppl review and comment I'll be able to get the story out tomorrow and the thing about me is I love to Write so I can keep updating as long as I have good fans and comments helping me give u an awesome writing and one last thing if u want me to make Alex oped at the beginning and fight other ppl later or do u want me to pull a natsu (when he fights a shitload of ppl just barely makes it and just gets stronger and stronger) again that's your choice now pce now 4 real**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The land was bathed in the beautiful glow of the setting sun but even its beauty was halted by the bloody mess on the side of the dirt road and beside the freshly drawn blood were two lifeless bodies resting there in eternal slumber with gashes, holes, burns and more wounds across their bodies. The two men laid there covered by heavy leather armor that didn't do much to save them from whatever attacked them. Next to the two men was a dark figure covered in a cloak as dark as the night sky who was staring at he's work "…I warned them…never try to steal from someone with nothing to lose" and with hats the figure turned and walked away from the two thief's leaving them to rot on the beautiful scene wrapped in the warm glow of the sun set soon to be covered in the darkness of the night.

The same guy awoke the next day in the grass next to the dirt road taking him to he's destination. The man got up and took the cloak off under it the man who was 16 known as Alex. he had mid dark brown hair he had dark green eyes with dark streaks going through some of it he wore a dark jacket that was half zipped up showing he's void like dark undershirt and wearing dark pants the outfit gave a depressing feeling from the whole black figure except for he's eyes but even they had dark streaks in them. Alex did a quick stretch and yawned then lazily said "god I hate the sun" while covering he's eyes from the blinding light of the sun and continued down the road to he's destination.

After 3 hours of nonstop walking finally out Alex at he's destination "finally I'm here…" looking at the huge building with the fairy tail symbol on a banner outside it "The guild fairy tail" inside he can hear fighting and stuff getting broken "…I should of known it was going to be annoying" Alex pulled he's hood over he's head and slowly walked through the door know listening to the full volume of the fighting. Alex looked up in time to see a kid bout he's age with bright pink hair in the air with he's left and right fist on fire saying something bout fire staring down to a naked guy with blue hair using ice make magic to make a hammer

"FIRE DRAGONS BRILLIANT FLAMES" said the pink haired boy while thrusting he's flaming fist at the naked boy

Alex's eyes widened after seeing the boy use that attack 'so he's a fire dragon slayer huh…interesting'

"ICE MAKE HAMMER" Said the nude boy while making a giant ice hammer shoot at the pink haired boys attack

'I wonder what will happen when these attacks connect…' thought Alex while watching the two moves close in on each other and inches before the two meet the two guys yell at their opponent

"I GOT YOU KNOW GRAY!" Said the pink haired boy

"YOU WISH NATSU" Said who Alex was guessing was gray with a smirk on he's face

'a nudist and a dragon slayer fighting…this guild is weird' now bored with the fight Alex goes to the counter where a white haired girl who Alex saw in magazines for fairy tail gave him a nice caring smile and asked him "are you here to join the guild?" Alex simply answered "yes" almost immediately after the word leaves he's lips a small man on the stool next to him turns to him and introduces himself as makarov the leader of the guild fairy tail. Alex is shocked that this small old man can be the leader of the strongest guild in Mongolia but knows better to not say it in case he truly is. The man then stands up and addresses the mob of magic and punches trying to calm them down and after a few moments and sending out a vibe that just yelled 'if you don't listen and shut up ill smash you to the floor and quiet you myself' but the silence was broken when everyone yelled "LOOK OUT!" as one of that young dragon slayers attacks went flying straight to me

"Duck you fool that attack will kill you!" said makarov

Alex ignores everyone's words and stares at the attack rushing at he's had and slowly raises he's hand and stops the blazing shot like it was just a ball of paper. The fire disbanded and Alex out he's hand back down looking over everyone's shocked face and wondering how this new kid could stop that attack like it was nothing.

"If that's the flames of your dragon slayer magic natsu I gotta say that I'm disappointed" said Alex that was followed with a sigh

"What does that mean?!" said the pink haired boy with a angry look aimed right for Alex

"I mean that you are weak…" said Alex giving natsu a blank and cold stare that made half the room shudder. Sensing another fight bout to occur makorov said "if you two are going to fight take it outside Alex we can consider this a entrance exam for you" Alex just sighed and agreed while natsu lit he's hand ablaze and stared at me "I'm bout to show you just what it means to be In fairy tail"

Alex and natsu walk outside followed by makarov, gray, mirajane and some others like a girl with shoulder length hair tied up in a little thing with light pink boy, a red haired girl wearing steel armor watching Alex to see how tough he is Alex could tell she was one of the strongest in the guild and the rest of the guild all just to watch this useless battle. Alex just sighed and told makarov to hurry up please hearing this natsu quickly agreed and again ignited he's fist and punching it into he's other hands open palm.

"3….2…1…GO!" said the small leader of the guild

Wasting no time natsu lunged at Alex full speed trying to punch him with a flaming right hook witch Alex easily grabbed "did we start yet?" asked Alex lazily

Makarov just sighed and nodded yes

Natsu taking he's chance yelled "Fire dragons claw!" natsus feet caught on fire then swings he's feet at high speed that comes a inch away from ales head but sadly misses when Alex ducks and comes face to face with natsu.

"this fight is done" Alex quickly slams he's fist against natsus chest and sends him flying across the field and in a blink of the eye Alex is above him and punches natsus stomach and slams him into the ground which knocks natsu out cold which earns collective gasps from the guild. As Alex is walking away natsu quickly flips over and shoots a flaming ball towards Alex and hits him dead on

"Yes I got him" said the dragon slayer with a smirk and with cheers running through the cloud

"Not really" said a voice from the smoke of the explosion "Dark dragons blazing screech" said Alex while shooting a ball of complete shadow 3 times the size of natsus at him

"Dark…dragon…?" said natsu before he got hit by the attack and sent flying now down for the count

"God that was boring" said the dark dragon slayer as he walks to the leader and asks if he's in the guild now. Makorov astonishes said "yes you passed the exam but where do you want your mark?"

Alex unzipped he's jacket and took it off with he's under shirt showing off he's lean muscular build with scars across he's body "I want a black one on the back of my left shoulder" said Alex and as he said it the white haired girl placed the mark on he's desired spot "there you go Alex welcome to the family" said the girl with the same warm smile fro before Alex could only smile and say thanks to her and put he's shirt and jacket back on and got congratulated on the win and accepted into fairy tail as they walked in with everyone with natsu hung over some muscular guy with white hair's shoulder into the guild Alex sat down at a table but shortly after came the blonde haired girl he say earlier followed by natsu, gray and the red haired armor clad girl "hey I'm Lucy" said the blonde haired girl "and I'm erza" said the scarlet haired girl who after a few hours told Alex bout everything and everyone from the newbie's to the s class wizards and after that natsu yelled out "Alex one day I'm going to beat you" he smiled and lit he's fist on fire in determination but was put out by gray saying " you wish hot head I'm going to be the one to take him down" smiled the now shirtless gray erza sighed and stated "your both wrong." 'thank god she's mature' "I'm going to take him down" said the red haired warrior and that quickly began into a huge fight between the three causing the three to lunge at me trying to challenge Alex but Alex just stopped the three but ended up causing a huge fight with magic flying and yelling but then a girl leaned over the 2nds story of the guild and told everyone to stop Alex looked up and saw who erza told him was zoey Wilson she had sky blue hair with some green highlights wearing a lime green spaghetti straps with sky blue lace jeans black sandals with lime green flower and a lime green headband with a sky blue flower and somehow everyone listened to her and halted Alex and zoey locked eyes both staring at each other as if they were waiting for the other to attack 'so this is fairy tail….I think I'm going to stay for a while' thought Alex while breaking into a cold smile still staring into zoey's green eyes with flicks of gold and a mysterious look in her eyes with Alex's own cold dark blank stare


End file.
